U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,360 teaches a process for the manufacture of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane by reacting carbon tetrachloride and vinyl chloride in the presence of a catalyst mixture comprising organophosphate solvent, iron metal, and ferric chloride under conditions sufficient to produce the 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane. The resultant 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane is contained within a product mixture that is first separated within, for example, a flash tower to remove ferric chloride, organophosphates, and other high boiling components. This flash tower can be operated at temperatures below 116° C. and from about 0.02 to 0.07 atmospheres. The distillate fraction is then further purified using two or more distillation towers that may be operated under partial vacuum at temperatures preferably less than 138° C. The production of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane is likewise disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,978.